


bye bye bad man

by saddermachine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cyberpunk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddermachine/pseuds/saddermachine
Summary: donghyuck is a p(r)etty criminal in every sense of the word. johnny just wants to get the job done.





	bye bye bad man

~~~~"Oh, no, yeah—sure, I love the idea of blindly walking into certain death. Sounds great."

Taeyong sighs a long, drawn-out and intensely exasperated sigh. 

"Don't be dramatic," he says, which is like telling a bird not to fly and the earth not to spin and a politician not to lie: utterly useless. 

"What—am I supposed to be excited? I've successfully cheated death for almost six years and  _now_ you want me to break my winning streak?" 

"That's such a weird way of putting it," Taeyong sighs. 

He sighs a lot when he's around Donghyuck. 

To counteract the growing headache that always comes a-knocking whenever he has to spend more than 15 minutes alone with Donghyuck, Taeyong fumbles around in a drawer in his desk and pulls out an already opened packet of fruit gummies. 

"Want one?" He asks, holding out the packet. 

Donghyuck glares. 

"Do  _you_ want to give me a job that won't get me brutally killed?" 

Taeyong considers this. 

"Nah."  

 

*

 

 _This is stupid,_ Jisung says and Donghyuck snorts. 

"Yeah—no shit." 

_Do I have to come?_

The equipment complex is as dingy and disgusting as ever. You would think for a three-story building that holds some of the city's deadliest weapons it would be a little better lit but  _no_. No, instead They spent their money investing in a fucking express route. 

"Yes," Donghyuck says. 

Jisung's mask flickers erratically for a few seconds before settling on a petulant:  _Why_ _?_

"Because, you," Donghyuck sing-songs, and kicks one of the many identical weapon trunks open, "my lovely, cybernetic friend, have nothing better to do." 

He knows he's won when he can sense Jisung's scowl through the red pixelated light of his mask. 

_You're full of shit, did you know that?_

Donghyuck shrugs. 

 

*

 

Having Jisung lurk in all his ominous lankiness at Donghyuck's right when he's staring up at the imposing glass-marble monstrosity that is The Choir's headquarters is more comforting than he'd ever dare admit.  

"Building this place to look like a fucking church—the  _nerve_." 

 _It_ is _a church_ Jisung says, unhelpfully smug. 

"My mom goes to church. This ain't one." 

 _Do you still talk to her?_ Jisung asks, while inconspicuously shuffling a little closer.

"I send her money." And then, after a quick glance at the blank, black face of Jisung's mask he adds, "It's better that way. At least for now. The less she knows the better."

The buzzer on the gate in front of them beeps suddenly, interrupting their conversation. 

"We're here to pick someone up," Donghyuck says, stepping forward. "Johnny Seo. He's a chaplain here. Tall, not-ugly kind of guy." 

After an ominous second of silence, the ground underneath them starts to tremble and the gate creaks open just wide enough for both of them to squeeze past. It shuts with a slam and they're left standing in a freakishly tidy courtyard, lit up with artificial sunlight.  

They haven't taken more than three steps before being accosted by one of the clerics. 

"Follow me," he orders.

His white and teal-coloured robes swish as he marches off and Donghyuck and Jisung have to hurry to keep up. 

Donghyuck catches Jisung flash a rude word at a huddle of young clerics, whispering amongst themselves as they are frogmarched past.

The exact hierarchy and inner-workings of The Choir are a mystery to the rest of the world, but Donghyuck knows blood when he sees it and the teal of the boys' tunics under the pristine white of their overcoats is soaked with it, dripping down onto their boots and the marble floor. 

They watch, sightlessly, intricately embroidered masks covering their eyes.  

Shuddering, Donghyuck reaches behind him and pulls Jisung along. 

"Here," their cleric guide says, stopping abruptly in front of a plain metal door. 

Donghyuck watches him go. 

"Creepy fuck," he mutters under his breath and Jisung's mask flickers red in what Donghyuck's learned to interpret as a laugh. 

 

*

 

" _Aw_ ," Donghyuck pouts as Johnny steps out of his office, "you're not wearing the outfit." 

"Get fucked," Johnny retaliates, good-naturedly. 

Then he leans in to steal a kiss but Donghyuck bats him away. 

"You haven't earned it yet," he says primly. 

Johnny's eyes grow wide and then dark. 

 _Gross 눈_눈_  is all that Jisung says. 

 

*

 

Big pharma was a Big Bad a hundred years ago and now they're still as cancerous.

Some things don't change, some things are bad and always will be. It's a comforting thought to have, especially when you're ramming a dagger up to the hilt into one of the Big Bad's throats. 

"Did you ever consider  _not_ poisoning half the city?" Donghyuck asks. 

The man gurgles pathetically. 

"Hm." 

 

"Did you  _kill_ him?" Johnny stage-whispers. 

It's a stupid question considering that Donghyuck's currently standing in an ever-growing puddle of the old bastard's blood. 

 _"What_?" He argues. 

Jisung's hovering awkwardly in the doorway of the conference room, lighting up the sparsely decorated space with a red question mark. 

" _Look_ " – Johnny digs a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket – "it only talks about getting rid of the  _President_. Not—not whoever this guy is. Was, I mean. God, what did you  _do_ to him?" 

Donghyuck gestures vaguely, dagger flashing red in the light from Jisung's mask. 

"He is—was—the  _vice_ shithead. I saved us, like, two other missions by doing this." 

_He's right, you know._

"Yeah, quiet, kid—the adults are talking." 

" _Hey_ ," Donghyuck hisses at the same time as Jisung's mask flashes an indignant  _> :(_

Back-tracking quickly Johnny lets the paper disappear in the depths of his jacket. "So. How many are dead?" 

There's a pause. 

Donghyuck kicks his dead guy and Jisung projects a glowing number  _3_ into the room. 

"There are nine altogether," Johnny says, reading aloud from the info Jisung's currently speeding through. "That's not too bad." 

A low, menacing rumble from the sky outside makes them all turn. Then the bright, white beam of a hovercraft's searchlight cuts through the darkness and they back away from the windows as one. 

Donghyuck hops over the prone body of ATLAS' Vice President to stand next to Johnny and Jisung.

He's not scared; the tremor in his hands comes from the fresh dose of adrenaline that spikes with every second the light gets closer. But the squeeze of Johnny's hand suddenly clasped around his right wrist is reassuring all the same. 

It takes Jisung kicking one of the expensive office chairs out of the windows for them to become slightly more aware of the imminent danger. 

 _CAN WE GO?_  

 

*

It gets messy pretty fast. 

Donghyuck – disorientated by the noise and the flashing lights – doesn't see the hooded goon creeping up from a partially obscured side-street. He's made aware of his presence, however, when Johnny lunges, bringing his sword (it's a Choir thing, don't ask) down in one graceful and deadly arc. 

The goon's head hits the street with a dull, wet  _thud_. 

"That was really hot," Donghyuck whispers and it's a wonder Johnny even heard him. 

But he did and he looms close, grinning with bloody teeth. 

"Have I earned that kiss?" 

 

*

 

There are probably better places to do this than on the living room floor of Johnny's secret apartment, situated just outside of The Choir's area of influence. Unblessed, neutral ground. 

"How does anything we do together always end up like this?" Johnny pants against the sweat-slick skin of Donghyuck's throat. 

"It's— _ah_ —your fault," Donghyuck gasps. 

"Yeah?" 

Donghyuck can feel Johnny's teeth scrape against his pulse and whines when he pulls away, sitting back onto his heels and grabbing Donghyuck firmly by the hips. 

"You sure?" 

The whole room smells like soot, blood and sweat and Donghyuck arches helplessly as Johnny slowly finds his rhythm again. 

"Pos— _fuck_ —positive." Donghyuck's hands scrabble uselessly against the floor as he tries to form something that at least vaguely resembles a coherent thought. "Fuck— _move_ _—_ please, please _—_ you sadistic fuck _—_ _move_." 

And Johnny grins his familiar, slightly lopsided grin, which looks odd paired with his eyes – pupils blown black – and the increasingly possessive grip he has on Donghyuck's hips and thighs, just shy of being painful. 

Outside the first rays of sunlight cut through the polluted, dusty air.

 

*

 

"Mornin'," Donghyuck says cheerfully, marching into Taeyong's office fresh-faced and carrying his post-coital glow with an air of triumph. 

Taeyong glares at him over the top of a live news bulletin projected into the air in a shaky, pale blue. 

"Can't believe you're fucking someone from The Choir," he mutters without preamble. 

Unperturbed Donghyuck plops down into the chair in front of Taeyong's desk and winces theatrically just for the look of disgust on his face. He doesn't know how Taeyong found out about him and Johnny, but it's been a lot more fun than he could've ever expected. 

"And I," he says, kicking his feet up onto the desk, "can't believe you still have that stick up your ass. Doesn't it get uncomfortable?"

"I don't know what's stopping me from murdering you." 

Donghyuck beams, as this kind of threat, is anything but new. 

"You love me," he wheedles, grinning. "Deep down."  

Taeyong glowers. 

"Another thing that loves me deep,  _deep_ down _—_ "

" _OUT_!"

Donghyuck's out of the door before the coffee cup Taeyong sends hurling after him can shatter at his heels. 

It's going to be a good day. 

**Author's Note:**

> [throws smoke grenade] i'm not responsible for my actions!
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> the outfits of The Choir are inspired by [this art](https://twitter.com/chootalks/status/1033147789847359488?s=20) on twitter!


End file.
